Harry Potter: King of Sand
by Master of the elements
Summary: What if Harry knew he was special from a young age, what if the sand protected him because of it? What if he discovered a certain comic that could help him control his powers easier? follow Harry with powers of Naruto World!HarryxHarem Dumbledore/Bashing Ron/Bashing Gaaraish Harry!NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**-Godric Hollow-**

It was a cold Halloween night and we fund a pretty strange sight in the streets, a pale man with snake-like fake and no hair or nose with strange black robes was walking in direction to his goal, what goal you may ask? Pretty simple kill a person, well that's not strange a lot of people wants to kill someone! But the strange thing is that the person he wanted to kill was a baby.

Well since many of you have questions as of to why a person would kill a baby I will answer then. The person walking to the house, which the baby in question lived, was a dark wizard more known as Voldemort. Voldemort had heard about a prophecy that a child whose parents defied him two times would vanquish him, naturally he went over to said baby to kill him and that's where we are now.

As Voldemort recognized the house in which his follower Wormtail revealed where his enemy was, Voldemort shot a blasting curse at the door blasting it off the hinges and alerting the people within said house, Voldemort went inside the house only to be stopped by James Potter, another wizard and father of Harry Potter his enemy.

"You're not gonna get pass me pass me Voldemort, I will stop you!" said James only to realize that his enemy already had his wand raised and poised to strike.

"_Avada Kedrava_" And with that James Potter was dead.

"No one can stop me fool."

As Voldemort got on Harry's room he saw Lily Potter, Harry's mother, tucking her son in his crib when she saw him, immediately she panicked knowing that her wand was far from her.

"Please take me, not him!" she pleaded

"Move aside I only want the boy" He said with a sneer, oh how he hated when someone pleaded for him not take his or her life

"No! You can take me!"

"If that's what you want then _Avada Kedavra._" Suddenly a green bolt struck in her the chest killing her instantly.

"Now for you little Harry _Avada Kedavra._" When the green bolt was about to hit the baby something happened, a barrier formed around the baby protecting him from any harm! When Voldemort was about to bombard the barrier with curses and hexes, but suddenly his body started to shine a bright golden and then pain came to him.

'What this wasn't supposed to happen! What's happening?' Was his last thoughts because a second after that his body became pure white dust on the floor.

Unknowingly to him his magic accepted Lily offer to kill her in place of little Harry and even made and oath subconsciously, oath that he broke because of his attempt on Harry's life, taking away his magic and ultimately killing him.

But that my friends wasn't all that happened at that time (but because our writer is incredibly lazy to explain) let's cut the scene to Harry's mind

**-Harry's Mindscape-**

Contrary to what most people think a baby's mind isn't a place where everything is in chaos, no is simply a pure white place with something representing the baby's memories, but Harry's mind was a little strange, there was actually someone in there!

The person in question was a rather tall man, about 5, 7, with wild red hair, pale skin and bags under his eyes with a tattoo with the kanji for LOVE on his forehead, his clothes consisted on a blood red coat with a purple vest on top and a white sash as his belt, on his back there was a large brown gourd. He was Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage of Sunagakure and grand (insert more than a hundred grand here) father of Harry Potter or should I say Sabaku no Harry!

"It seems that one of my descendants awakened my bloodline, shame I can only contact him in 4 years, well guess I will have to wait until he is of age."

**-Timeskip 4 Years Later on Harry's Mind-**

Gaara was happy. Why? Well if you have to watch one of your descendants get beaten by his very own uncle, forced to do an impossible amount of chores and get feed only enough so that you don't die, even then Gaara had to push his own chakra on harry to heal what he could, the day finally came, Harry just became a five year old and Gaara finally could talk to him and reveal his heritage to his long lost descendant.

As Harry went to sleep Gaara immediately pulled him on his mindscape.

"Where am I?" Said Harry as he landed on a desert, courtesy of Gaara who did a few modifications in Harry's mindscape

"You're finally here! Do you know how much I had to wait so that I could talk to you?" Said Gaara in a very annoyed voice but it was clear that barely could suppress his smile

"I'm sorry?" Asked Harry in confusion

"Is not your fault Harry is just that I couldn't take to see my descendant get beaten anymore, and to answer your question we are in your mind, I just didn't like the white space that was before so I changed a little".

"Okay that weird but who are you and why are we here?"

"Simple Harry, you're here because I brought and who I am? Well I am Sabaku no Gaara your many times grandfather!"

"WHAT?"

And done sorry to make this cliffhanger but since this is just a prologue i will leave it at that. Don't worry I already have ideas for the next chapter so it will come out pretty soon!

But first I want to make some things clear

1º: It will be Harem and that's final

2º: The girls already in the harem are: Hermione, Luna (I like her), Fleur and Gabrielle (every badass needs a loli) the rest I will put into vote when the time comes, but until then I'm all ears for every opinion regarding the harem.

3º: In this fic Ron and Dumbledore will be bashed, that will not change for two reasons: First I don't like the two of then, the second reason is that Dumbledore tries to control Harry o much and since Harry will have a half-Gaara and half-Riddick personality he wouldn't like being controlled anyway, in Ron's case he's an idiot the hole serie, the only reason I can think for Harry to befriend Ron is that he was too shy to send him away, but not in this fic!

4º: I'm open to new ideas so if you have an opinion about Harry's powers feel free to send, but remember there's a difference between having an opinion and hating how my story goes, if you hate it go read another! Otherwise your opinion will be welcomed and I will think about it

Well that was all so see you next time

M.O.E out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**-Harry's Mindscape-**

"WHAT?"

"As i said Harry I am your ancestor but if you want a more simple term I am your great grandfather."

"But how are you in my mind?" Asked Harry. He was really confused, after all who wouldn't? He went to sleep half an hour ago and then he woke up in his own mind with a weirdly saying he was his ancestor!

"That is actually very simple! You see long ago when I was on my final years I performed a technique that bound me with my descendants so that I could teach them how to use our bloodline, but it seems that you were the last one to use it in the last 1000 years!"

"Wait! You said that I have a bloodline, but how did I never used it before?"

"When you unlocked your bloodline, you should be able to use it, but someone blocked your core when you were just a baby so you couldn't use magic to activate it." Explained Gaara, remembering of an old man with a large beard locking away the boy's core.

"But magic doesn't exist! Uncle Vernon said so!"

"Harry believe it does and you can use it, how would you explain the weird things that happens to you?"

"But…but" Harry tried to justify but he really couldn't after all just appearing on the roof of your school when you are trying to run from your cousin's gang isn't normal at all!

"Harry please believe me, after all why would I lie to my descendant?" Said Gaara giving a small smile to his descendant. How he was similar to himself on his youth he would never know, maybe it was an cruel joke that god thought it was funny, but one thing he knew for sure, he wouldn't let someone get by what he did. NEVER!

As Gaara finished speaking Harry started to cry. He finally had someone to call family, besides that horse-faced banshee and that whale that he had as 'family', no it was someone that would understand him that he could talk and wouldn't belittle him for being a freak!

"You said something about a 'bloodline'. What is it exactly?"

"Well it will a long time to explain so could you summon some chairs?"

"How do I do it?"

"This is your mind so anything you want to happen, will happen." And with that Harry summoned some chairs for them to sit. After hours and hours explain how millenniums ago the world was a place called Elemental Nations and that it was ruled by ninjas, how he gained his power from his Bijuu, how he met people similar to him, the ways that they fought, the techniques that they called jutsus, about the people that had abilities that only members of the same family could, about his own bloodline called Sunaton which gave the user the ability to manipulate sand, about how the world changed and the chakra changed to magic, about the spells, about their costumes, when Harry asked how he knew about it Gaara only told him that he existed on every single member of his family, they just didn't awakened his bloodline.

But the thing that made Harry's day was to talk about his mother. Gaara told him that he was his ancestor trough his mother side, how she was a fierce like, but at the same time gentle to those that she considered friends, how she married his father, how he was known as a 'marauder' at Hogwarts, which Gaara told was a magical school that taught the children how to use magic, the many pranks that his father pulled when he was young.

To sum it up they talked for hours to no end until Gaara told Harry how his parents died.

"Harry I don't think you should know right now, you already had been put through so much that I think you should let that to another day" Gaara insisted, he really didn't want Harry to know that right know.

"Please grandpa I need to know!" Gaara sighed at this, at the middle of the talk Harry started to call him grandpa, and with the dreaded puppy dog eyes (he really didn't know how he learned to do that) he just couldn't deny him the truth.

So Gaara told about Voldemort, about how his parents fought him at the command of a man called Dumbledore, in which Gaara said to never trust in any shape or form, (that twinkle that he had reminded him to much of a certain snake sannin) His parents hiding form said dark lord, and the fateful night in which Harry's parents died.

After an hour of crying on his Grandpa's shoulder, Harry made a decision that would forever change his life.

"Grandpa please teach me how to use my bloodline." Said Harry with a fire in his eyes that reminded him of his old friend Naruto.

"Sure, that's exactly why I'm here anyway so let's start right now"

"But we spent what about me waking up?"

"Oh That. Don't worry in here time passes slower that in the real world, so that means that the hours that we spent talking were in truth only minutes, you could make it slower but it would give you a headache, maybe later you could do that." Gaara inquired, inside he was smirking at Harry's shocked face.

"So let's do it!" Harry said enthusiastically after recovering from shock.

"Okay but remember it, you asked for it." Said Gaara with an incredibly sadistic grin that scared Harry's very soul.

**-Timeskip Morning-**

"Wake up freak, it's time for breakfast and you're cooking!" Shouted Vernon after pudding the door of the cupboard.

"_Remember Harry. Go straight to the park and get as much sand as you can after that you can crush your uncle but don't kill him now it will bring you a lot of problems"_ Said Gaara from within Harry's mind. After a week training Harry on the boy's mind, Gaara could safely say that Harry was a genius; the boy could do four of his techniques already, IN ONLY A GODDAMN WEEK! Of Gaara was proud, but it still pissed him off that Harry could get the level of control over sand in a week that Gaara had in 2 YEARS!

"_Can I break a few bones?"_ Harry said with a sadist smirk. After spending so much time with his grandfather, Harry picked up a few habits from his teacher. One of them being his sadist side, which his grandfather had admitted that it was some kind trait that he inherited from Shukaku from the time he was still sealed, that and a little bit of insanity .

"_Of course you can, after all, who am I to deny my grandson the pleasure that is crushing his enemies with his sand, but first you must be quick to bond with your sand."_ Said Gaara returning the smirk to his grandson.

And with that Harry made a straight line to the park meanwhile thanking the gods that the backdoor that leads to the garden was open. After he got to the empty park he walked over to the sandbox, cut his finger and let the blood fall in the sand, after that he ,made about 12 handsigns that his grandfather taught him, when he finished the last handsign the sand started to levitate and form an dome around him. After 4 minutes inside the dome Harry finally emerged with an huge gourd in his back that looked like his grandfather but had the kanji for 'Death' in it.

After getting his sand Harry tried to control his sand to form a human-sized cube, after that he tried one of the techniques that his grandfather taught him, a technique or jutsu called **Suna Bunshin**, which he was able to do on his first time with his sand.

"_Is just like you said gramps, doing it with a sand that wasn't my own is way difficult than with my own."_ Said Harry with a sense of pride that he was able to use his sand so easily since his grandfather said it may be hard to do it on the first time, but it seemed that lady luck was smiling at him because it felt as easy as to move his arm!

"_Yeah, though you seem to be born for this, maybe it is because you are the first in centuries to unlock the bloodline that it was way stronger." _Said Gaara feeling pride for his student/descendant/grandson for having such a good control at the age of five.

"_Now let's show a certain whale what happens when you mess with a Sabaku!" _Said Harry feeling very happy that he was finally going to put that whale and his horse-faced wife in the place that they belonged, and that was surrounded by his sand while being slowly being crushed. While in his mind Gaara was thinking that they cracked his descendant to the point that he turned insane, but he just shrugged everyone was a little bit crazy, his grandson was just a _little _bit more. Just a little_._

As Harry got to his house he saw his uncle purple with rage.

"Oh hey uncle Vernon! I see you decided to turn in to a grape, can't say I doesn't fit you." Said a smirking Harry.

"What did you say freak? Just for that I'm gonna beat that freakishness out of you and you won't receive food for a YEAR!" Shouted Vernon moving to beat the hell out of Harry. But what he didn't count to happen was for sand to come out of the gourd that Harry had on his back and wrap around him slowly crushing him.

"No, no, no. Bad little whale, you shouldn't have done that, now I will show just how strong us freaks are." Said Harry grinning like a mad man as he commanded his sand to start to crush his _dear uncle_.

"YOU FREAK! RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW!" Shouted Vernon, only for the sand to get tighter

"No! **Sabaku Soso!**" And with that Harry crushed his uncle's bones, nothing fatal as he wanted to torture him more. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying shriek from behind him, as he turned around he found Petunia Dursley backed up on the wall with her son behind her, and per the smell both have soiled and pissed themselves.

"So good to see you _auntie_. You see, last night I had an epiphany! I though_ Hey if I am a freak then why don't I show then that they are beneath me?_ And guess what? I decided that I am tired to be abused so i start to beat abuse you back! Isn't that great auntie! Said Harry feigning the most innocent voice that he could muster. Inside his mind Gaara was laughing his ass off.

"WE GAVE YOU FOOD AND A HOME AND THAT'S HOW YOU REPAY US?"

"No aunt Petunia, that's how I repay for the beating, for the times I was locked inside the cupboard, for the times that you didn't gave me food, for the times that you treated me like a FUCKING SLAVE!" Shouted Harry while his sand launched at his aunt and cousin and wrapped around them and started to crush them.

"But since you have my blood I will give you a warning; LEAVE ME ALONE! If you leave me alone I won't hurt you or your precious son, _capiche_?" Said Harry with a dangerous low tone only to receive a nod.

"Since you seem to understand we'll get to the next part. I won't live in the cupboard anymore, I will leave in the guest room and you will clean it or else I will kill you and feed my sand with your blood got it?" As his aunt ran straight to the phone to call an ambulance, Harry got the feeling that his life would change for the better.

How right he was.

**-Chapter End-**

**AN: **Hey guys sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework to do and didn't have time to write. Now I guess you have some questions (if not read the following anyway).

I thought it would be a good idea to make Harry to see Gaara as his grandfather instead of just a teacher., besides it gets a little boring to call I voice in your head 'ancestor' I know for experience XD!

So he and Gaara will mostly have and grandson/grandfather relationship with Gaara teaching Harry about his powers.

About the Harem part. The only ones confirmed are: Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Gabrielle and Narcissa (Draco's Mother) I may put Bellatrix but I'm not sure. The others I will put in vote but I'm also accepting opinions, there are about 2 or 3 spots in the harem so think very well about who you want! One more YAOI! And no Ginny.

That was all so until next time

M.O.E out!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

"Character Speech"

"_Character talking on his mind with someone"_

'Character thinking'

"**Jutsu or Spell"**

**-Little Surrey Privet Drive-**

In Privet Drive Little Surrey we see a rather tall young man with black hair doing push-ups in his room, but he wasn't your everyday kid trying to get some muscle, no, he was Harry Sabaku Potter as he liked to be called.

Now you might be wondering why he would train his body. After all his sand always protected him, and all he needed to kill someone was to will his sand to entrap him and them crush him. That was exactly what he told his grandfather 5 years ago

**-Flashback-**

"Harry I think you should train your body." Said Gaara the moment Harry came to his mindscape to train. Why would he come to his mindscape to train? That is simple, in his mind one night equals to one week, that's not even counting when he couldn't get a technique right then he slowed down even more, one night when he slowed down a to a full month! Of course the headache that he had made him think about doing things before doing the.

"Not that I disagree but why?" Said Harry. He was curious since his teacher usually wasn't serious, sure he always talked with that tone that held very little emotion but when you live with someone for a year you get used to them so he knew when his grandfather was serious and when he was not.

"I was thinking that it will be better for if you knew how to fight without the sand in case you find someone that can neutralize it" Answered Gaara with a thoughtful expression. He really didn't want Harry to have the same weakness that he had in his youth.

"So will you teach me a taijutsu style?" Said Harry with his face showing that he was really excited.

"Actually no, I had another idea that involved you to have a fit body but that's also a good idea."

"What are you going to tech me then?"

"I'm going to teach you an ancient kenjutsu style!" Said Gaara grinning as his student jumped around in joy.

"But wait! Didn't you said that you never used a sword?"

"Well I didn't but one of my descendants did, and since I was in his mind at the time…" Gaara trailed off.

"So what's the name of the style?"

"It's called **Santoryu (Three Swords)**"

**-Flashback end-**

After that Harry started to learn the **Santoryu** style. It was actually hard to since he had to use the sword in his mouth in combo with the ones in his hands to fight but he was getting there with the help of the **Kage Bunshin**. Technique that Harry practically demanded to learn due to how much it would up his training, Gaara was a okay with it since Harry had enough magic to do at least 3 without getting exhausted, that was the first time that he be glad that Dumbledore sealed a large part of his core making so that Harry was constantly low at magic making his magic grow every day, put that with 4 years of having his core blocked and you have a 5 year old with enough magic (or chakra like they called since it was cooler) to do a rank B technique and still have enough chakra to spare.

With Harry's insane training he now was able to do:

**Non-Elemental**

**Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha, Daisan no me, Chakra Strings, Chakra Shield, Chakra Burst, Shunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, Shin no Henge, Tomegane.**

**Elemental**

**Suna Bunshin, Tsuchi Bunshin, Kaze bunshin, Suna no Tate, Suna no Yoroi, Sabaku Kyu, Sabaku Soso, Suna Shuriken, Suna Shigure, Sunaton Hijutsu: Shukaku no Hidarite, Ryusa Bakuryu, Suna no Domu, Sabaku Taisou, Sabaku Fuyuu, Sabaku Rou, Fuuton: Renkudan, Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Fuuryudan, Doton: Doryudan, Doton: Doryuuheki, Doton: Yomi Numa, Doton: Doryū Taiga, Doton: Moguragakure, Doton: Iwa no Yoroi, Doton: Doryūsō.**

For now Harry wasn't able to do any S-Rank techniques or any of the Santoryu techniques but he was close**.**

Harry's musings was cut short when his aunt called him from downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready boy! Get here and don't forget to wash your hands!" Said Petunia with barely suppressed anger. After that episode with Vernon they gave him the guest room and stopped bothering him, but there were times when they tried to take control again, like the day after Vernon got out of hospital they tried to make him do the chores only for him to use his sand to levitate Vernon and explain to him that he wouldn't do a thing at the house, and if they tried to make him do it he would crush them.

Of course that wasn't the only time that they did it, they normally tried to take him by surprise but his sand was always there to stop them, these attempts normally ended with one of them having a limb broken and if he wasn't in the mood to play he would just crush most of the bones in one of them.

After the 15th or 16th attempt to _beat the freakishness out of him_ they learned that he could simply kill them and no one would believe that an innocent boy was guilty, of course they only realized it when they called the police to take him away and ended up taking Vernon to take a few exams to make sure that he was sane, in Harry's mindscape Gaara laughed until he pissed in his pants at Vernon's face when they took him to the hospital to 'check if his screws aren't lose'.

After that they simply stopped and tried to live with it, of course they didn't like one second of it but they had to swallow their pride around him or some parts of their body would be broken.

When Harry was coming downstairs he watched as an envelope came from the window and got to his feet, it said:

_**::Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please go to the Leaky Cauldron in London and ask for Rubeus Hagrid, he will help you get your school items. The Leaky Cauldron can be found at Charing Cross Road, London._

_All students may bring:_

_- 1 wand_

_- 1 size #2 pewter cauldron_

_- 1 standard potions set_

_- 6 sets of four for everyday use, and 2 formal_

_- 1 - 3 familiars of your choice (preferable Owl, Cat, Toad, or Rat)_

_- 1 set of standard first year spell books as well as any books you may choose to bring on your own._

_Please note that all forms of technology outside of mechanical watches or medical needs are strictly prohibited. _

_Signed,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. ::_

"_Hey Sensei! Guess what, I'm going to Hogwarts!"_ Said Harry with a smirk on his face. He had been waiting for his letter almost all year since his grandfather, that he started calling teacher, told him that he would be getting one. You may be wondering why he was so excited, well simply because he couldn't train his magic at all! Sure Gaara taught him a few spells that he knew from his time inside his ancestors, a few potion recipes, magical history, but besides that he couldn't train his magic in anything but that.

The only thing that he could do was create a few spells but that ended horribly since he had no idea how to so he decided to wait until Hogwarts to do that.

His thoughts were interrupted when his aunt saw what he had in his hands.

"So you got the letter." She said with a sneer

"Is there a problem with that _auntie?_" Said Harry with a sickening sweet smile and a innocent voice that you would find in a 3 year old girl, bloodlust and killer intent oozing from him, behind him Petunia saw an robed figure with a scythe and the face of a skull with an grin that reminded her of Harry's when he broke Vernon's body for the first time, in short it was an image that would make the devil run with his tail between his legs screaming.

"N-n-no problem, there's no problem!" Said Petunia, fearing what he would do if she did some remark that insulted him in anyway, last time Vernon did this he ended up with rocks and glass in his rectum, in true that day Harry wasn't in the mood for anything since he failed in his quest to create spells so was really glad that his uncle _volunteered _to be the subject for a 'stress relief session', it was that day that Gaara decided to never piss his descendant off.

"Good to know, after all it wouldn't be good for you if I decided to feed your blood to my sand _right?_" Said Harry adding a crazed look on his eyes.

"R-right!" Said Petunia as she ran off to somewhere, probably to put some panties that don't smell of piss.

"_You know, if Shukaku was here he would probably be crying and saying that he was proud of you"_ Said Gaara with a sweatdrop on the back of his head, he was starting to think that Harry was a descendant of Shukaku and not him.

"_Well at least I'm not whipped by someone, RIGHT?"_ Added Harry making Gaara whimper. God why did he had to tell him how much did his wife controlled him.

"_Regardless. What will you do about the letter?"_

"_I'll go to Hogwarts; if it's boring I will just buy a few books and start from there."_ Said Harry with a grin that reminded Gaara of himself before Naruto put him in the right path.

"_You're going to create mayhem aren't you?"_ Said Gaara remembering the last time that Harry got that grin on his face, until today no one could prove that was him that substituted the clothes of everyone with green spandex and cut everyone's hair in a bowl-shaped haircut. Gaara laughed so much that he nearly died.

"_Now why would you think that dear grandfather?"_ Said Harry with the same innocent voice.

'_May god have mercy on the souls of the people that he will prank'_ Thought Gaara, that part he actually reminded him of his blonde friend. Maybe he was an Uzumaki? Nah he didn't have the love for ramen and orange.

**-Timeskip Leaky Caldron-**

Walking up to the innkeeper Harry frowned and watched him for several seconds before speaking up. "Where's Rubeus Hagrid?"

Looking up, the innkeeper saw Harry scar and gasped. "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." At once, all the motion and speech in the room stopped and everyone turned to look at Harry.

Everyone began to come closer to him welcoming him back for killing _he-who-must-not-be-named,_ seriously was really wondering how Voldemort didn't conquered the magical world, if people got scared at the simple mention of a mass murder's name they must be really pathetic "Yeah great, where's this Hagrid? I've got things to do."

"Harry?" A massive man with a shaggy beard and hair stood next to Harry. He was about 10 feet tall and looked slightly overweight as Harry frowned at him. "I'm Hagrid, It's nice to see you again Harry. I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're a bit more along in the muscles department but…"

"Are we going or what? I didn't come to chat, I came to get my crap and get moving. I'm missing my training time." Said Harry with annoyance clear in his voice.

"Of course let's go to Gringotts!" Said Hagrid merrily, act that Harry didn't return.

**-Timeskip Gringotts-**

Gringotts, the wizarding bank was the first stop on their shopping excursion. Walking up to a teller Hagrid spoke nervously. "Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The ugly little goblin, by the name of Griphook, frowned down at Harry. "And does Mr. Potter have his keys?"

Hagrid reached into his pocket and fished out a key, before putting it on the desk. Harry noticed something and frowned. "Hagrid, he said Keys. Where are the rest?"

Hagrid stuttered a little nervously. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore has them for safe keeping."

A dark look came over Harry's face as he looked to Hagrid before turning to the goblin. "What can I do to get my keys from this Dumbledore? I don't plan on letting anyone I don't know have them and I want them here as soon as possible."

The goblin frowned darkly at Hagrid before nodding. "As well you shouldn't Mr. Potter. The keys are not legally allowed to be separated from you except by your parents or if you give the person permission. And with the withdrawals Mr. Dumbledore made in your name he notified us that you gave him permission. This is a serious crime. I'll set the retrieval charm immediately for the items and keys that were stolen. You will however, need to go to the ministry for any money withdrawn, the money that was transferred from your account to other accounts however will be taken back unless it was you who made the transfer."

In a few moments a few keys where resting on the table.

"Can you please file the necessary papers for a lawsuit against Mr. Dumbledore? I don't like it when people try to do what they want with my property." The Goblin smirked and started filing the papers. He'd never liked the old coot anyways.

Hagrid sweated slightly before speaking up. "Harry, come on, you don't wanna do this. Professor Dumbledore is just trying to look out for your best interests."

"By stealing from me?" Those words froze Hagrid to the floor.

"Let's make something perfectly clear Hagrid, I don't trust anyone who doesn't prove themselves to me, and I don't let others take liberties with me or my things. This Dumbledore jerk has been stealing from me and doing who knows what with MY property and vaults. If you don't like it then get stuffed."

Hagrid was admittedly angry but he couldn't fault Harry. They were his things and his property. It didn't matter what Harry's best interests were, they were his things, not Dumbledore's. 'I'll think about this later, we need to get the shopping done first.'

Griphook held out a piece of paper for Harry to sign which would charge Dumbledore with theft from a family vault, fraud, and illegal usage of another families funds. Upon getting the paper back Griphook handed Harry a key ring with two vault keys.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I just need you to put a drop of blood on this paper and we'll see what other vaults, if any are yours." Harry took out his bone knife and nicked his finger before watching the paper fill itself out.

**Vaults belonging to: Harry James Potter**

**-Potter Vault**

**-650.000 Galleons**

**-150.00 Sickles**

**-100.000 Knuts**

**-Potter Library**

**-Potter Armory**

**-Potter Family Ring**

**-Various deeds to several shops at the Diagon alley and the muggle world**

**-Magical Artifacts**

**-Deed to Godric's Hollow**

**-Deed to Potter Manor**

**-Assorted investments**

**-Marriage Contracts**

**-Slytherin Vault**

**-1.005.000 Galleons**

**-15.400 Sickles**

**-0 Knuts**

**-Slytherin Library**

**-Slytherin Family Ring**

**-Deed to Hogwarts**

**-Deed to Ministry of Magic**

**-Assorted investments**

**-Marriage Contracts**

**-Black Vault**

**-700.000 Galleons**

**-400.000 Sickles**

**-800.000 Knuts**

**-Black Library**

**-Black Armory**

**-Black Family Ring**

**-Deed to Grimmald Palace**

**-Assorted investments **

**-Marriage contracts**

There was a silence as Harry stared at the paper. "…Marriage contracts?" He felt the vein pulsing in his forehead. If only his family wasn't dead so he could kill them.

Griphook grinned insanely; it had been far too long since he had been able to do this.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, there are only four contracts that are valid, would you like to see them now?"

"No, give me a day or two to take all this."

"Of course. Could you return tomorrow?" Asked the goblin, after receiving a nod he said that he would alert the families.

"Now let's return to shopping."

**-Timeskip that afternoon-**

A few hours later most of the shopping was done and Harry looked at the list to see what was left.

"Ok, now I need a familiar of my choice and a wand." Said Harry.

"_Harry I think you should chose the familiar first"_ Said Gaara from Harry's mind

"Let's get the familiar first Hagrid." Said Harry as he felt a pull in a direction which make him smirk, he knew that when it came to him choosing a familiar would be interesting.

"Of course let's… Harry don't go in there!" Said Hagrid as Harry went to a dark alley.

Harry didn't even mind him as he went without a pause on his step. Even as a few tugs tried to _teach him a lesson_ he didn't stop, he just let his sand wrap around them and crush them to death.

As Harry got to where the pull sent him he saw a shop filled with animals of different sizes and species, some of them he didn't even knew it existed.

"Harry I reserved an owl for you but I didn't want you to go in here since…well it's not one of the best place in the world to take a stroll"

"Don't sweat it but I think that I'm not taking an owl since I felt a pull to something in this shop." Said Harry as he went deep in the shop he saw a huge dog like being, about 3 feet tall!

"Hagrid what is it?" Asked Harry curiously eyeing the creature.

"It's a Desert Hyena Harry. And by the looks of it it's a female, the most dangerous that it can get." Said Hagrid in a very scared tone. After all one of those could destroy a colony of acromantulas. He shuddered at the thought of one of them ripping apart his dear pet Aragog to pieces.

He failed to notice that Harry started to walk closer and closer, until he was a few centimeters from the cage and started to stare at the being. The creature, seeing that she was being stared at, came closer to the stranger and started to glare as if it was judging his worth.

After almost 5 minutes of intense glaring, the hyena bowed her head submissively to Harry. After seeing this Harry grinned and opened the cage.

That freaked people out, but what freaked them out even more was the fact that instead of lashing out and start biting the kid, as they were sure it would, the creature actually rubbed her head at the kid's stomach, since she was big enough to reach there.

After Harry stopped petting her he looked at Hagrid with a grin.

"Well it seems that I found my familiar, and since it is from the dog family tree it can be considered a dog. RIGHT?" Asked Harry to Hagrid with a face that screamed 'common give me a reason to rip you apart I dare you'.

"Y...You're right I guess"

"Great! Now let's get my wand!" Said Harry happily which reminded him of a kid in the candy store, making the scene that happened before all the more creepier.

'Definitely not gonna piss him off in the future.' Though everyone that saw it. Even Gaara!

-**Timeskip Olivander's Wands-**

As Harry and Hagrid got in to the store they were surprised by a scared scream from a middle-aged man that so happens to be encased in sand.

"Sorry." Said Harry sheepishly

"No worries young man, I was at fault since I was gonna scare you a little" Admitted a rather old man.

"So you're here for your wand right?"

"Yes." Said Harry, clearly excited

"Okay so let's try this one…" And that is how the following hours passed. Harry trying wand after wand and all of them either exploded or didn't do magic at all, it was frustrating for Harry! That was until Olivander gave up.

"Well since we are not doing any process let's make you a custom wand." Said Olivander as he motioned the group to follow him.

"How do we do it?" Asked Harry as they entered a room full of different materials

"Very simple. You channel your magic in each block of wood to feel what is the right one to your wand, after that you do the same with the tiny cases, they contain a solid core, then after that you do it again with the glasses, they contain the liquid core" Said Olivander pointing at the rows of racks on the room.

As Harry passed his hand through the blocks of wood he felt something inside him stir as he found a block of gray wood. Seeing that this was the wood that would fell right n his wand he brought the wood to Olivander.

"Uhn, I guess is kind of fitting since you seem to have a control over sand." Said Olivander examining the block of wood. Seeing the puzzled faces of the other people in the room he decided to explain.

"This young Harry is a piece of Lonewood. A wood that grows only in deserted areas but you will also see a lot of animals in this area that is why they are called Lonewood. It is alone in sense but it also isn't." Said Olivander with a serious expression.

"_Guess he was right, it really is fitting since you lived your life alone but I was always there I just couldn't reach you"_ said Gaara from within his mind with a sad tone, which Harry simply giving a nod. He long since told his teacher that he didn't think he was guilty from that, only Dumbledore was to blame since it was him that blocked his core.

After that Harry went to the next part of shelves where the solid cores stayed.

Immediately when he entered the passage between the shelves he felt an extremely strong pull towards a brown case.

"_Th…That can be it! It was destroyed a millennia ago!"_ Gasped Gaara.

"_What is it sensei?"_ Asked Harry curiously since he never saw his teacher so surprised at something.

"_That is Shukaku chakra signature, I don't know what is it but is something either from his body, which I doubt since he kind off was only sand from the beginning, or it was something in which he poured his youki in! That object should be powerful enough to blow up a city if the energy wasn't stabilized properly!"_ Explained Gaara.

"_Well only one way to find out."_ Said Harry as he went for the stone. The moment he touched both he and Gaara heard a voice. A voice that Gaara knew all too well.

"_Yahoo! Someone finally found me! It's been a fucking long time since I had someone to talk to!"_ Said the voice that know both knew it wasn't actually something from the Bijuu.

It was the Bijuu.

'Fuck.'

**-Chapter end-**

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry for the waiting but I had some work for school to do and didn't had time to write. BUT I'm back and I'm in black (jk^^)!

Now I wanted to say that the harem vote has been pretty much one sided but there's still time to give your opinion on who should be in it!

One more thing. I decided that the votes will go like this:

**1º Place: Goes to harem**

**2º Place: Goes in to the poll**

**3º Place: Goes in to the poll**

Up until know Tonks is on the first place followed by Bellatrix and Daphne Greengrass, but as I said things can change!

Well that was so until next time!

M.O.E out


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in mind"_

"Bijuu talking"

'Bijuu thinking'

"_Bijuu talking from mind"_

"**Technique or spell"**

**-Harry's Mindscape-**

"Could someone please explain why there's a FUGKING BIJUU IN MY HEAD!"

"Calm your tits and maybe I will explain. But first can you change my form a little? It's hard to talk to someone when you're as tall as a mountain." Said Shukaku causing everyone to have a sweatdrop.

"I know a form that will fit perfectly." Said Harry as he changed Shukaku's form. In a few minutes in front of them was standing a young teen with oily black hair, sickly pale face without a nose and with upside corner of his mouth cut on both sides giving an impression of a smile, the teen also had blue tribal markings on his skin. (If you didn't get it is Jeff the killer with Shukaku tribal markings)

"Cool!"

"Okay know explain why you were in that stone." Said Gaara with his eyebrow twitching. He never liked the annoying Bijuu, of course he actually had a reason; one of them being the fact that even after he stopped being insane the beast still screamed for blood and that pissed him off a lot.

"Well you know that I was sealed in that Madara wannabe right? Well when he was killed by your blonde friend all the Bijuus where scattered in to the world. Some reformed and were sealed again, those I don't know how they ended up, and others like me found a way to not risk be sealed and still be able to live." Shukaku explained.

"So the gem…"

"Yes. I sealed myself there." Said Shukaku, enjoying the shocked looks on the other two people in the room.

"Well, I guess you will be staying here right?" Asked Harry

"Don't really have anywhere else to go kid."

"Them I think I will have to remodel the mindscape to house you two." Said a smirking Harry.

Before they could speak the mindscape was enveloped in light, after a few seconds they saw an almost perfect replica of Sunagakure no Sato.

"Wow! Never saw such a good work." Said Gaara

"Good work kid!"

"Well now that I finished I will put a few rules ok. First is that no one is to mess with my memories. Second is that I you all repel anyone that comes in to my mind."

"Can I scare them or cause brain damage?" Asked Shukaku with glee. Oh how he liked to mess with peoples mind.

"Do whatever you want"

"YAY!"

"Third is that you don't fight in here, it gives me a headache."

"That reasonable." Agreed Gaara.

"I'm with tomato hair over there. (Cue Gaara twitching eyebrow and a deep desire to kill a certain giant raccoon) if you want I can teach you a few things." Said Shukaku with a thoughtful expression.

"Like what?" Asked Harry curiously

"You know that my tail ability is sand control right. Well unlike the other Bijuus I wasn't satisfied with only one ability so I learned a few things. One of them being control of KI and bloodlust . That why Gaara was so crazy before the chunnin exams, he just couldn't control my bloodlust, and with the faulty seal I was even more uncontrolled resulting in an crazy sand controlling tomato." Explained Shukaku only to have to dodge a punch from Gaara.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!"

"Geez. Guess that what Kurama said is true, all Uzumaki are sensitive about their hair." Muttered Shukaku.

"What are you talking about? I'm a Sabaku, not an Uzumaki."

"You mean you didn't know about the Sabakus and the Uzumakis being cousins?"

"WHAT?" Yelled both Gaara and Harry

"Why do you think you have red hair? It's because you're part Uzumaki, both of you actually."

"Okay. This day was really weird and I really have to get my wand so you guys settle yourselves here and I will be back at night." Said Harry before he disappeared from the mindscape.

-**Olivander's-**

As Harry came back he noticed that he didn't fell the pull. Curious as of why he looked at the stone and saw that it turned to dust.

"_Well it was expected. After all it held a bijuu for more than a thousand years, even If I was actually helping it with seals and diluted youki instead of trying to get out."_

"_Great! Now I need to find another solid core."_ Said Harry with annoyance clear in his voice.

"_No kid the right core for our wand resides in my energy meaning that only something from me will work. But what could it be… BINGO! I know! Kid I'm gonna send a lot of youki through your soul…"_ Said Shukaku only to be interrupted by Harry.

"_YOU'RE IN MY SOUL?!"_

"_Of course dumbass! How else do you think that I would be able to communicate with you? And don't worry I won't try to take over your body, actually since you have this magic I was hoping that you could put me somewhere that I could stay but still have our connection."_

"_Like what? A pendant or something?"_

"_Maybe you could put him in your House ring? It doesn't come out any way so no worries about losing and since this time you actually want can't get out." _Gaara trailed off_._

"_Why can't he get out?" _Asked Harry.

"_Kid I don't have a body to stay and even if I had I couldn't stay since my youki would destroy. Unless if you can find a way to create a body with chakra pathways and no I can't stay in a body that has magic in it since magic is inferior to chakra, it can do more things that's for sure but it still is an inferior energy. No need to worry kid I can't take over your body like I used to do in my crazed state to Gaara here."_

"_Why? I thought that you could since I'm the closest thing to a ninja from your time?'_ Said Harry.

"_No. Your magic just have a way to mimic chakra and do the same as the real thing, it isn't chakra just an imitation, an very good imitation but an imitation nonetheless."_

"_Okay so back to the situation. What are you going to send?" _Asked Harry.

"_Actually I'm gonna send both solid and liquid core since I'm the only one that can provide it."_ Said Shukaku as he started to send youki through Harry.

After five minutes two things appeared on Harry's hand. One of them was a hair and the other was a vial of blood.

"_You gave him your blood? Why?"_ Asked Gaara incredulously

"_Well I never had a way to make up with you for the years of whispering crazy thing in your head, the kid is very similar to you but instead to have a crazy bijuu it was an competent teacher."_ Said Shukaku with a serious voice that Gaara never thought he would hear.

"_Is or me or the infamous Ichibi no Tanuki Shukaku complimented a mere human? Are you perhaps getting soft?"_ Asked Gaara with an teasing tone

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE VERMIM!COME HERE I'LL SHOW YOU JUST WHO IS GETTING SOFT!"_ Screamed Shukaku as he started to beat up the other resident on our favorite sand manipulator's mind.

And with that Harry went off to Olivander to give him the cores.

"Well you really have a knack for rare things don't you Mr. Potter?" Said Olivander after looking through the vial and the hair.

"What is it Olivander?" Asked Hagrid.

"Well I can't say exactly what it is since I don't remember having this in my stock but I can say for sure that both of these items are related to demons." Said Olivander not even paying attention to the shocked look on the giant's face.

"How can you tell" Asked Harry curiously.

"I use charmed lenses to help me see which wand would be the best for a wizard. I can also see traces of magic in cores and the wood that I use in a wand." Explained Olivander with a little bit of excitement since he almost never could talk about wand crafting with someone because everyone found it boring

"Cool."

"Well Mr. Potter since this is a custom wand I need a drop of your blood. You can come tomorrow to pick it up if that's okay with you."

After giving a drop of his blood and a goodbye to Olivander, we find Harry in his personal room at the Leaky Cauldron practically devouring the books that he brought at the Flourish & Blotts.

**-Timeskip Night in Harry's mindscape-**

"So what are you going to teach me Shukaku-Sensei?" Asked Harry eager. He always loved to learn something new.

"Remember when I told you that I mastered the uses of the killing intent and the bloodlust? Well it may seem useless but they are in fact the most useful thing that you will always use."

"How so?" Asked Gaara with a raised eyebrow. Both he and Harry where listening to the Bijuu.

"Well first I will explain what the killing intent do: The most basic thing that every ninja used was to put pressure onto someone, the bigger the killing intent the better the results, per example; If let's say a Kage used his full KI (Killing intent for short) on a civilian, said civilian would have a seizure from pure fear and die, but if he used on an seasoned jonin from Gaara's time the jonin would only feel a strong weight on his shoulder and fear but that's all." Said Shukaku only to stop when he saw Harry's raised hand.

"What about bloodlust?"

"Bloodlust has more of a genjutsu effect. One off the examples would be what the seven swordsman of the mist did in their time; Instead of using only KI they used both KI an bloodlust to give the sensation of fear and the sensation of that you are being hunted. That is the basic effect of bloodlust, to make your enemy think they are inferior of you, to make it seem that they are fighting against someone they will never win. That's how we Bijuu were feared so much, it was because all of us new at least that basic technique. It's called **Hoshuku no ora (Predator's Aura)**." Said Shukaku taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation.

"The **Hoshuku no ora** is a very simple technique, all you need is let out your bloodlust, but it have a better effect if you focus on a single enemy, after all it wouldn't be good if you did that to your allies since they would at the very least be slowed down by it. Now I will show you how to do it and you do it okay. Here it goes." After that both Gaara and Harry felt fear, no it wasn't only that when they looked at Shukaku the saw behind him his aura but it wasn't only that, it looked like a demonic face with empty black eyes and with an sick grin that you would see in Shukaku's face when he was insane.

And just as it came it left leaving a scared Gaara, a surprised Shukaku and a completely normal Harry.

"Harry why are you not affected?" Asked Shukaku

"I don't know it's just that it wasn't all that scary. Sure it had that creepy demon face but I didn't felt any fear." Explained a confused Harry.

'Maybe the kid used hi bloodlust unconsciously to fight mine.'

"Try to release all your bloodlust kid, let's see how much you have." After he said that Harry assumed a thoughtful expression, just as he was about to explain how to do it he felt the biggest bloodlust that he ever saw in an human, sure that level of bloodlust wasn't much for a demon, since all of them were born with bloodlust, but it was close to the level of Nibi. A TEN YEAR OLD KID HAD THE AMOUNT OF BLOODLUST RIVALING ONE OF THE BIJUU!

As Shukaku was about to yell him to stop he saw his aura, it was a pitch-black color with glowing red eyes and a mouth with infinite rows of teeth, which he couldn't tell where it ended and where it started, but the most creepy thing was its mouth, a void that sucked all your strength and left you like a rusk of yourself.

After antagonizing 4 seconds it left.

"So how did I do it?" Asked Harry

"Wow! Kid your bloodlust rivals the Nibi! I never saw that much of bloodlust in a single human!" Said a shocked Shukaku.

"So I have more than you?"

"No. But that's because I trained mine to bigger and stronger. In bloodlust I have the biggest one between the bijuu, probably the top ten in the Makai if you want to compare."

"So I don't have that much. Well at least I have more than all humans will have in their lives. What do you think Sensei?" Said Harry as he looked at Gaara.

Person who passed out the moment Harry started to release his aura.

'This is going to be a long night'

**-Timeskip next morning Gringotts-**

As Harry walked on Griphook's office he saw four families. One with three women with blonde hair which Griphook said it was the Delacours, other with only two women with pale blonde hair, the Lovegoods if he recalled, another with a blonde-haired girl and pitch-black-haired woman by her side, they were the Greengrass family. The last actually had a man with them; it consisted in a black haired man with his brown haired wife and an extremely beautiful girl with pink hair. It was the Tonks family.

In his head both Shukaku and Gaara prayed that it wasn't a descendant of that Sakura girl which Naruto had a crush. Thank god he married the bluenette Hyuuga girl, or else god knows how bad it would be to have pink-haired, imperative and screeching children going on a pranking spree. Both shuddered at the thought.

"Okay now I think that all of the fact that Mr. Potter here has a marriage contract with all the families present here in his room, right?" After receiving nods from all the mothers and girls, Griphook continued.

"Now in the contract says that the heir of the Potter house would marry the heiresses of the Tonks, Lovegood, Delacour and Greengrass families that were the closest to his age. That would mean that Harry here will marry Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass, Nymphadora Tonks and Luna Lovegood. Any question?" Asked Griphook as he saw that Harry raised his hand.

"Is there anything that we can cancel this contract?" Asked Harry with a twitching eyebrow. How he wished that his family wasn't dead just so that he could crush them with his sand or cut them to pieces.

"Nope, there is nothing that you can do." Said a madly grinning Griphook making Harry's eyebrow twitch even more.

"So how do we do this, girls?"

"I think it vould be better if ve get to know each other." Said Fleur with a light French accent.

"I agree with Ms. Delacour it would make it easier! How about we start with our likes and dislikes?" Suggested Luna with a calm expression like this was an everyday thing. Maybe she was crazy.

"Okay I will start. My name is Nymphadora Tonks but I hate my first name so call me Tonks, I like Quidditch, sweets and cats, I dislike rapists, sexist man and boredom."

"Hey me next! My name is Luna Lovegood, I like spicy food, studying magical creatures and inventing stuff, I hate people who laugh at the things I invent or the creatures I discovered and the rest is the same as Tonks." Said Luna merrily.

"Okay so I guess is my turn now. My name is Daphne Greengrass and I like learning new spells and spending time with my dad since he is always at work, my dislikes are the same as Tonks but I also don't like how the magical world put the women down."

"My name is Fleur Delacour. My likes are; flowers, tea and my little sister, my dislikes are sexist pigs, rapists and people who think that just because women are pretty they are easy." Said Fleur with a serious tone.

"My name is Harry James Sabaku Potter; the Sabaku part is because of my ancestor that had the ability to control sand just like me. My likes are my sand, my new familiar, which I still didn't find a good name, I also like to let out my bloodlust (Cue a few shivers up the spine in the girls) and to practice my magic and techniques with my swords. My dislikes are people who bother me, fangirls and the how the stupid people can be." Said Harry letting a sick grin at the mention of letting out his bloodlust.

It seems that with his training his bloodlust got higher and higher to the point that in the 2 weeks that they stayed in the mindscape his bloodlust grew 50%. Making even Shukaku shudder at the thought of him at his prime.

"Mr. Potter it seems that when we were looking for the contracts we found that you were mentioned in the will of Sirius Black. Apparently he was your grandfather before he was sentenced to Azkaban." Said Griphook after getting a message from a goblin.

"Why was he sentenced?" Asked Harry.

"He killed 15 muggles and Petter Pettigrew with a blasting hex. He also was the one that betrayed your location to Voldemort." Answered Griphook only to see that the people in the room minus Harry shivered at the mention of Voldemort's name. How could people be stupid enough to be scared of the name of someone?

"When will the will be read?"

"In 15 minutes Mr. Potter. Also the Tonks family should come too since they are mentioned."

"Okay then let's go."

**-Conference Chamber-**

Everyone in the room stood as Harry was led in. His muscles rippled as he put his coat on the coat rack and sat down in his tank top, pants, and boots. His swords were at his hips plainly in view of everyone. The old looking goblin nodded and smiled brightly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you after so long. You were barely six months old when we at Gringotts saw you last. If I may introduce Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa was the youngest cousin of your late godfather Sirius Black."

Harry looked them over and nodded to them emotionlessly. Narcissa was beautiful, tall and blonde with deep silver-purple eyes. Her hair was platinum and her body was trim, but still fruitful and curvy in just the right places. Lucius nodded back to him with long snow white hair and piercing silver eyes. He held a cane in his hand as he towered over Harry. Harry however looked at him as one would look at an insect to be crushed without notice. Lucius was equal parts terror and rage as he forcefully ignored Harry's presence after a simple nod.

"To your right is Remus Lupin, a werewolf and your late godfather's best friend." Harry nodded at the man in tattered rags. He had a slight moustache and sandy brown hair, his clothes were tatters and he looked at Harry in shock before sitting next to Harry's reserved seat.

"Next to Mr. Lupin is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Harry looked to the old man silently before walking over and looking at him. The man was old, older than Harry would ever want to be, with a long white beard and ridiculous robes that made him look half mad.

Dumbledore was frowning darkly as he looked Harry over.

'This isn't right; he was supposed to be weak and naïve so I could guide him into position. What could have happened? Oh well, I just need to get him under control and get those keys back. Without those invisibility cloaks or his money the order won't be able to function.'

Harry looked him over for a moment before speaking.

"Are you the Dumbledore that had my vault keys without telling me? Are you same one who stole money and items from them at his leisure without my knowledge or any legal right to do so in any way shape or form after leaving me in a muggle house where I was beaten, tortured, molested, and forced into illegal slave labor?"

Every eye in the room was glaring at Dumbledore in shock and horror.

"Now I'm sure you're exaggerating Harry. But I will admit I put you at your muggle relatives' house and that I was keeping your keys for you until you were of age. I wasn't stealing; I just borrowed some of your things. It was for the greater good. I would appreciate you giving me back the keys noOOF!"

Everyone stared in shock as Dumbledore fell to his knees gasping for air as Harry pulled his fist back.

"I'll see your barmy old arse in court for stealing my shit and contributing to the abuse of a child. I'll make this perfectly clear though, if you try anything like that again you'll get my swords down your throat!"

Harry walked back to his seat but didn't sit down as he took a cup from the tea service and poured himself a bit of tea. The smooth bronze work of the cup left a slightly coppery taste that reminded him of blood and made him smile.

"How dare you attack the Headmaster, Harry Potter?! He's the greatest wizard in the world and if he took your things then he had a very good reason to! I should take out my wand right now and give you a sound thrashing for…"

Harry didn't even turn to know it was the two redheads that he hadn't been introduced to who were yelling at him.

"I suggest you not draw that thing if you know what's good for you."

The man laughed a bit with a bit of nervous bluster in his voice.

"Or what? You'll kill us with your stupid cup?" He chuckled loudly at that until he heard Harry speak.

"Sand…" Harry said with a tone of finality.

The man and woman looked at him with a confused expression. Lucius had a smirk on his lips and Narcissa was blushing as she looked over Harry's muscles like a starving man would look at a five star feast.

"What did you say?" The redheaded man said.

Harry grew a smirk as his sand started to be released from the seals, to anyone it would seem like he was generating sand from his body.

Both redheads laughed as the man went for his wand. Once it was free Harry's Sand formed a cocoon with only the redhead's head **(No pun intended)** could be seen.

"**Sabaku Kyuu**" Said Harry calmly as he drank his tea. Completely toning out the sound of the redhead's family screaming bloody murder at him. That was until he got finished with his tea that he held his hand in the direction of the cocoon.

"**Sabaku Soso.**" Said Harry as he closed his hand in a fist, but no one paid attention to that, they were focused on the screaming that the redheaded man let out as most of his bones were crushed under the pressure.

The woman shrieked horror. "Murderer! You killed my Husband!"

Harry frowned as he looked at the woman.

"Your husband pulled his wand on me; as such it legally is termed as self-defense. I warned him and you to sit down and not draw your wands on me. Nobody attacks me and lives. Be grateful that I only crushed a few bones in his body." Said Harry as his sand got back in to the seals that he had in his body.

Nobody said a word to that as the goblin cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"I was going to introduce you to the Molly and Arthur Weasley but since your lesson on proper self-defense laws I won't bore you with it."

Arthur's body was taken out by several goblins while Molly Weasley sat down and sobbed softly. Remus rubbed her back gently and let her cry. Lucius looked positively dumbstruck, and Narcissa…

'Where did her other hand go?' Harry wondered discretely as the platinum blonde watched him with a severe blush before sighing contentedly and sitting back in her chair after shifting in her seat, hoping nobody noticed.

Griphook got the magic parchment and started to read.

"As the executor of Mr. Black's estate, I have been empowered to read Mr. Blacks' last will and testament."

Griphook opened the envelope as several goblins walked into the room pulling a large wagon filled with boots. Remus twitched and rubbed his forehead muttering.

"Before I, Sirius Orion Black, divide up my estate I would like to publicly notify everyone that should this will ever be read, my godson, Harry Potter, will automatically be emancipated since his parents died last night, due to several forms I filled out the night Lily and James made me his godfather. By the time this line is read it will have already gone through the proper channels since it was activated upon the seal breaking, and both Lily and James signed them as well. Welcome to adulthood Harry and give Snivellus a kick to the balls for me."

Dumbledore fumed angrily while everyone else stared at the smirking Harry with shock on their faces. Hiphook continued after congratulating Harry.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind shut up Remus and body do hereby divide up my considerable estate as follows:

To my dear cousin Narcissa: Who grubbed with her husband Lucius, grubbed for everything they could get from me and blew me off when I needed support when James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort, I leave… a boot to the head."

Narcissa looked up suddenly and stared at Hiphook, not noticing another goblin picking up a boot from the wagon.

"What?"

WHAP

"AH!"

Harry struggled to keep from laughing as he watched.

Lucius looked to his wife in shock.

"Are you alright dear?"

Griphook didn't stop his reading as these events happened.

"And another to her wimpy husband Lucius."

A second goblin happily grabbed a boot and threw it as Lucius looked up.

WHAP

"OW!"

Griphook looked like he was trying to keep a straight face and failing as he kept reading.

"Ah, but still, you are my cousin, you have both admired my collection of dark artifacts, and as I no longer need them… I bequeath… another boot to the head."

Narcissa looked up.

"What?!"

WHAP

"OUCH!"

Griphook was grinning by now and Remus was on the floor laughing while Harry held his ribs in pain from holding in his laughter.

"And one more for the wimp."

Lucius stared wide-eyed and tried to dodge, sadly his lack of actual workouts showed and his reflexes were too slow.

WHAP

"OW!"

Griphook smiled darkly.

"This takes care of family obligations so that Narcissa can't contest the will or sue. Next, to my old friend Hagrid…"

Hagrid winced.

"I don't want a boot to the head."

Griphook didn't listen.

"To Hagrid, who hasn't been able to use magic since his wand was broken when he was framed several decades ago…"

Hagrid put his hands over his head.

"I'm covering up my head!"

Griphook kept reading, ignoring the reactions of everyone.

"I leave my wine cellar and my flying motorcycle."

Hagrid looked up surprised.

"…really?"

Griphook took the opportunity.

"…and a boot to the head."

Another boot was thrown and smacked Hagrid in the face.

WHAP

"OH!"

Griphook kept reading happily.

"And another for Sissy and the wimp!"

WHAP

"NUGH!"

WHAP

"OOF!"

The old goblin was having fun now, his grin splitting his face as he read.

"Next, to my know-it-all friend Remus…"

Remus sat up.

"This is so predictable of him."

Griphook kept reading absently listening for the impacts.

"I leave a boot to the head…"

Remus sighed and waited.

WHAP

"NGUH!"

He wasn't disappointed.

"I knew it."

The goblin and Harry snickered slightly as they listened to everyone before Griphook kept reading.

"And one for Sissy and the wimp."

WHAP

"AH!"

WHAP

"OH!"

Harry smiled at how Lucius and Narcissa looked almost punch drunk with boot prints on their foreheads. Griphook kept reading, enjoying a show that most goblins never see.

"And now to Mrs. Weasley…"

Molly began to sweat nervously looking what everyone else got. "Oh, uh, I don't want anything, heh."

Griphook kept reading, ignoring her.

"Mrs. Weasley, who cared, made me laugh, made me tea when I went to visit with James and Lily…"

Molly smiled wistfully. Her eyes turned a bit hazy as she thought of her and Arthur entertaining guests Christmas morning, with a pregnant Lily giving presents to her sons.

"Oh I didn't mind."

Yet again she was ignored as the will moved on.

"To Mrs. Weasley I bequeath… a boot to the head."

Molly's head suddenly shot up.

"What?!"

WHAP

"AOH!"

Griphook ignored her and got to the fun part.

"And one for Sissy and the wimp!"

WHAP

"ACK!"

WHAP

"OH!"

Griphook happily continued dispensing boot-formed justice as he read.

"And so to my house elf Kreacher I leave my entire vast… boot to the head."

WHAP

"AH! KREACHERS EYE IS HIT! WHAT KREACHER DO WRONG?!"

After letting the rant from the house-elf die down Griphook continued reading.

"And to Dumbledore, who helped me, James, Remus, and so many in the wizarding world learn magic; I leave not a boot to the head, but a rabid Tasmanian devil, to be place in his trousers."

Dumbledore sat up in shock and stared at the goblin till he felt a tiny hand on his hip. Looking down her saw another goblin stuff something furry into his pants before the pain began.

"AHHHHHUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

By now Harry and Hiphook were just barely holding themselves upright as Griphook kept reading.

"And… I leave my entire estate of 100 billion galleons, title of Count Black, various properties and vaults to my godson Harry so he can afford to move some place decent!"

Lucius sat up rubbing his forehead painfully.

"Is that it?"

Molly spoke up after that angrily.

"That's disgraceful!"

Griphook smirked slightly as he looked at them.

"There's one last thing for everyone but myself and Count Lord Duke Potter."

Hagrid winced heavily, wishing Molly had shut up.

"Cover your head's everybody!"

The old goblin sat back in his chair and gave a relaxed sigh.

"I leave everyone but Harry and my executor a lifetime supply of ice cream."

Lucius looked incredulous as he looked at the tiny goblin.

"Ice cream?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

'Something's wrong, that doesn't sound like Sirius.'

"Ice cream, what's all?"

Griphook nodded looking slightly sad as he replied. "That's all."

Narcissa looked at Hiphook curiously.

"Well what flavor is it?"

Griphook suddenly grinned as several goblins grabbed boots gleefully. "Boot to the head."

And the goblins let loose bouncing several boots off each head as Harry and Griphook rolled out of their chairs laughing. Soon after that everyone got up and left. Harry left to get the keys to his new home.

**-Chapter End-**

**AN:** Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I just couldn't get time to write with my school work. BUT I'm back and I wanted to thank Shinji the good sharer that let me use the Sirius will scene from one of his abandoned stories.

One more thing as you all saw, it was decided that the harem will be as follow: Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Daphne, Nymphadora and probably either Bellatrix or Narcissa.

You are free to vote for either, both or another girl.

Well that was all so goodbye and until the next time!

M.O.E Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter Five-**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in mind"_

"Bijuu talking"

'Bijuu thinking'

"_Bijuu talking from mind"_

"**Technique or spell"**

**-Hogwarts's train-**

Harry was happy. Why you ask? Well he is finally going to train his magic, sure he did train his magic in the month he had free before going to Hogwarts but learning from a book is one thing, learning from a professional is another.

But that's not all the reason for his happiness, no it wasn't just that.

What is the other reason? Well it's actually two reasons. The first one is that he finally found a way to reduce the weakness of sand protection to almost zero. How? The answer is charms. Water protection, fire protection, hell even magic enhancing charms to make it even easier to control it!

Of course he still had to deal with lightning by himself, but he still was a wind user and a very goddamn good one at that, all he need is to channel wind chakra to his sand and all is cool. He even created a few new jutsus with that idea in mind! The jutsu were:

**Sunaton: Sunarappa (Sand trumpet)**

The same idea of Suiton: Mizurappa but instead of compressed water is a wave of sharpened sand that cuts the enemies to ribbons. A-Rank

**Sunaton: Tetsu no meiden (Iron maiden)**

The alternative follow up for **Sabaku kyu** but instead of simply crushing, the coffin has little spikes with wind chakra in it that stab the victim. It's a great torture technique. B-Rank

**Sunaton Hijutsu: Suraisuta suna no kiri (Slicing sand mist)**

The same principles of Kirigakure no jutsu but instead of just hiding the user it can be used as an offensive technique by creating little blades of sand with wind chakra. S-Rank.

He also trained with Shukaku in his KI and bloodlust and boy did this surprise the Bijuu!

The boy was born for it! With his crazy mind and his bloodlust to spare the kid could make the techniques very realistic.

With his Ki the training was easy. All he had to do was release it on someone, sure he had to control it to release on only one person or two but for him it was easy. That was before Shukaku started to teach the fine arts of it. Per example: If you guide your Ki to one direction and release for that direction, the instincts of animals and humans made it so that the person ran to opposite direction. It goes without a saying that he made a lot of people hit walls, other people and made some piss in theirs pants with it.

One time he stayed on the ice cream store and made the Malfoy kid get scared every time he tried to enter the store. After the seventh try he stopped and let the kid enter.

Another fun thing was use his Ki to create an aura around himself to scare everyone. Just imagine an little kid that couldn't be older than 12 ask you which direction is the ice cream store and then suddenly you get the feeling of death coming from him.

It goes without a saying that Shukaku wept proud tears that day.

Back to the topic, the other thing that made Harry happy was that he made friends with his wives.

Sure he never really needed friends with ancestor/teacher/grandfather figure inside his head and his training but he still was a kid and kids love to have friends.

They were really uncomfortable with the idea in the beginning, except Luna, but with time they opened up to him and he opened up to them. It started with theirs childhood, how they hated to be trained to be 'proper' pureblood wives in case of Fleur and Daphne, how they were bullied, one for her name and one for what she believed in Tonks and Luna's case.

But what really made then sad was Harry's childhood before Gaara came in his world, they hugged, cried, and smothered him, not that he minded the last part since they were all well developed.

Yes my friend Harry is a pervert, not so much mind you just enough to appreciate the beauty of the opposite sex. For that you have Shukaku to thank, after two hours of yelling with Gaara, not that Harry knew since he gave then freedom to block him from hearing things that they didn't want him to know yet, Gaara finally yielded and helped him on giving Harry the Talk.

Four hours later we found an amused Harry, an extremely embarrassed Gaara, and a fascinated Shukaku. Seriously the kid didn't even bat an eyelash when he talked about necrophilia instead he asked if he the bijuu already did it!

Now back to the topic. Harry wasn't happy just for that, he was happy for his familiar.

Why? Well there are a few reasons. He finally found a name for him, **Sicarias **was the name he chose, it meant murderer in Latin. Another reason was that he finally bounded with him, they played a lot together, Harry always wanted a pet but he just couldn't find one that called him but with Sicarius it was different, he loved to play with Harry, he always laughed when he pranked people, thing that proved even more that the Sabakus are in fact a branch family of the Uzumakis, sometimes Sicarias even helped on the pranks.

Another thing that they did together was train. When Hagrid told him that Desert Hyenas where dangerous he looked for it in various books about magical creatures and what he found made him let out a mad laugh.

Apparently Desert Hyenas where called the 'Kings of the Desert' between the magical creatures, much like the lions are the kings of the jungle, because they have the ability to learn magic, not like the wizards but to a certain extent but they could learn how to summon the elements and encase their bodies with it, like setting themselves on fire but with magic protecting them from harm, they could grow more and deadlier fangs, he asked Sicarius to experiment and the result was a 10 inch fang with serrated edges protruding from his familiar's mouth.

He also found that they could use magic to enhance their physical abilities, like running faster, jumping higher, having tougher skin, looking farther, night vision, etc…

That made him extremely happy to know that his familiar could be so powerful, even more happy when he found that females where even stronger than males by nature of their species!

He was also happy because he finally Remus Lupin visited him. At first he didn't thought much of him but when he discovered that he was friends with his parents he opened up to him, he was also curious as to why he wasn't mad when he broke that Weasley guy, his answer gave him a expression worth of fish out of water.

**-Flashback-**

"Why aren't you mad that I hurt that Weasley guy? I thought you liked them?" Asked a confused Harry. Ever since he came and introduced himself, Remus didn't show any signs of being mad to Harry.

"Sigh. Okay Harry I'll tell you. You remember when I told you that almost no pureblood family associated with the Weasleys? Well is like that for three reasons, the first is that they weren't against the so called mudbloods in the magical world, the second is that they don't have money and money is power so you get the rest. The third however is because of Arthur, when he was in Hogwarts he made friends with the fathers of the current lords of various houses since he was a Slytherin, yeah he was Slytherin, what no one knew is that he did a few things that are frowned upon, like blackmailing girls for sexual favors, helping the sale of addictive potions for money, etc… all that because his family was poor and he couldn't afford things and girls didn't like because of his lack of wealth, the reason the purebloods don't like him is that when he turned to the 'light side' with Dumbledore leading he sold everyone that did those things with him and made then look bad, sure they covered it up but a few still know about it." Explained Remus.

"If he is so bad then why his wife don't divorce him?"

"Because they are married by contract so she can't until he dies, she never really liked him but she had to keep the act of 'happy light family' because Dumbledore thought it would make more people join the light. All that was an act but since she does it for so long it's natural that you didn't see, actually none of her friends know except you parents, Sirius and me and that was because we found her crying in secret and she had to tell us." Said Remus sadly

**-Flashback end-**

After that he started to have a great respect for Molly after all you have to be pretty tough to handle that. Hell he even promised to himself that he would help her since he didn't want someone to live the same thing he did before he got his powers.

Back to the topic, Harry was inside his compartment in Hogwarts Express, he really didn't need to come since he knew the entire curriculum, thanks to a hundred Kage bunshin reading the books of the disciplines, but he really wanted to fuck up that Dumb-as-a-dork and he get to stay with his fiancés so it was a win-win situation.

Harry ended his thoughts when he heard the door for his compartment open and his fiancés enter the compartment.

"Hello Harry, Sicarias." Said the girls in unison

"Wotcher Harry!" Chirped Tonks

"Hello girls." Answered Harry

"Shishishishi." Laughed the huge hyena.

"So how are you girls doing today?"

"We're fine but I think you should hide yourself Harry." Said Luna

"Why?"

"Because everyone in the train is looking for you, I myself passed by 8 groups of people in the way to your compartment." Said Daphne in a worried manner, she didn't want those girls getting her Harry. Yes she had a crush on him, yes It got worse after she met him and discovered about the marriage contract, the only reason that she didn't squeal and pounced on him was her pried as a pureblood.

"I can handle that right know." Said Harry as he took of a tag form his pocket, put on the door and made 4 handsigns.

"**Fuuinjutsu: Blocking Barrier."** Said Harry as the door started t glow blue for a second and then got back to normal but with the tag still on it.

"What was that Harry?"

"Well girls you remember when I told you all the history of my family and how the Sabakus sacrificed the Fuuinjutsu affinity for the control of sand? Well it seems I have both of them so I started to research on the matter but I didn't get much on the topic instead of it I tried to use arithmancy and symbology as a base that is when I got a result but still didn't work so I tried with the Japanese version of both of them and I got it working! I still am a novice trainee level but I'm working on it." Explained Harry.

The rest of the rip was uneventful except for the curses of a red-haired by who couldn't open the door to the only compartment that he didn't looked to find his 'passport to fame'.

**- Hogwarts Station-**

"First Years! Come here First Years! Only four people for boat!" Shouted our favorite Half-giant.

"Hello Hagrid. How are you?" Asked Harry and the girls

"Hello Harry, girls. I'm fine and you?"

"Living the life to the fullest my friend." Said Harry, he really liked that easy-going attitude of the gentle giant.

"Well you better get going or else you will miss the sorting ceremony!" Said Hagrid cheerfully.

"You girls want to go in the boat or in style?" Asked Harry grinning like a loon.

"Going with style!" Said all of them immediately, it was always fun when Harry wanted to do something with style.

"Then let's get going!" Said Harry as he formed a cloud of sand big enough for the 3 of them and his familiar to ride until the castle.

When they got their all they saw was gaping middle-aged woman.

"Well, guess we have to wait for the rest." Said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Wohoo! One more time please Harry!" Said both Luna and Tonks who thought it was boring to go in the carriage compared to ride on Harry's sand.

"Later girls."

"Awwww!"

"Hey don't give me that look or there won't be a next time!"

"We'll be good!" Said them almost instantly

"_And they say men are whipped."_ Said Shukaku in Harry's mind.

"_They are but only the main characters in the stories aren't." _Said Gaara.

"_What the hell are you guys talking about?"_ Asked Harry

"_Nothing that you should concern off."_

"_Okay, but why were you all so quiet at the trip? It's like you guys to stay to not fight." _

"_We were discussing about something that we will give you tonight. It's your birthday present but it took a while to prepare."_

"_Yeah and it's going to be awesome!"_ Said Shukaku like a child n sugar rush.

"Get in line for the sorting ceremony!" His thought were interrupted by the shout of the middle-aged woman who introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall.

The ceremony in itself was boring, the only thing that happened was that his girls (yes he was possessive of what was his) were all sorted on Slytherin, house which Tonks was in.

**AN: This is my story so I'm putting Luna on Harry's year and on Slytherin with the girls**

The boring soring halted when his name was called.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked to the stool with Sicarias at his side. He walked in a sedated pace, calm and serious, like nothing could challenge and hope to win, like a predator, for that you got to thank his training on KI and Bloodlust in which he learned how to be the worst nightmare of every prey, and the wet dream of every submissive woman.

As he sat on the stool he felt a push on his mind so he went to his mindscape.

**-Harry's Mindscape-**

"GET AWAY!" Shouted a black ball of energy as it was running from Shukaku.

"Goddammit! I don't get one fucking day of rest on this shit!" Yelled Harry as he summoned a mallet out of thin air and smacked both Shukaku and the black ball.

"Now what did I told you about chasing something or someone inside my mindscape?" Said Harry in sickly sweet tone.

"That I only do it when you are training in here." Said Shukaku looking at the floor like a child being scolded which wasn't far from the true.

"Good now go destroy Iwa." In a flash you could hear an explosion far away from where they were.

"Now I guess that you are the sorting hat right?"

"Yes and I find amazing that you created this, how did you found time?"

"Secret, so how do you know the house that the person will fit?"

"I see the personality of said person and compare to the houses but with the cheer size of this mindscape it will take years for me to discern the house."

"No need I can show all the memories that don't have any of my techniques and methods of training." Said Harry as he snapped his fingers and in a flash they disappear only to appear in a room with 5 orbs floating in front of them.

"The white orb is the one with my memories that don't involve training or any of my secrets." Said Harry pointing to a snow white orb.

"What are the others?"

"The red one has my memories that has fighting on it, the blue one is my secrets, the black one is the one with my darkest thoughts and the grey one is my training."

After the explanation they black energy that represents the sorting hat moved closer to the white orb until it touched said orb, 10 seconds later Harry found himself in great hall again.

"_Well that was an interesting trip, so which house do you think you will fit?"_ Asked the sorting hat.

"_Isn't that your job?"_

"_Actually I only see and tell which house you will be better in but the ultimate choice is yours, and since I saw that you fit in all the four houses you can choose which one you want."_

"_Well the girls are in Slytherin so I guess that Slytherin is the winner!"_

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat only to receive silence.

After 10 seconds of pure silence the Gryffindor's started to scream for a resorting and saying that their _golden boy_ couldn't be with the slimy snakes.

"**ENOUGH!"** Shouted Dumbledore

"The sorting was done and there's nothing that will change it." Said Dumbledore with a one of finality even if internally he was roaring in rage. How could the boy go to Slytherin when he was supposed to be docile and weak? Ravenclaw he could understand since he would find comfort in books, hell even Hufflepuff since he would treasure any friendship that he had like a it was his life!

'Well at least I can use Severus to spy on him and make sure that he will be molded to be what he was supposed to be.' Thought Dumbledore as he tried to enter the boy's mind only to backfire and give him a headache.

"_Why didn't you let him enter your mind so that I could have some fun Harry?"_ Asked Shukaku

"_I don't him dead yet. I want him to beg me to kill him after I discredit and destroy his reputation."_ Answered Harry mentally as was greeted by the Slytherins.

In the teachers table Dumbledore go a sense of dread that made him want to hide and for some reason he had a hunch that it was related to Harry.

'Bah, he is just a little boy he can't do anything to me right?'

Oh just how wrong he was

**-Chapter end-**

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but my Windows Word (which is the program I use to write) had a few problems and I had to uninstall it. I'm even writhing this chapter on my girlfriend's computer since mine doesn't accept the word anymore and I don't know why. So if you have a recommendation for a program that doesn't screw up please send me.**

**Also I had a few ideas that I thought it would be good in the fic but I want the opinion of you guys:**

**1º: I was reading a few smut fics on Hp archive and I saw the pairing HarryxMolly, I was thinking that it was weird but I read it anyway and guess what? It was a cool pairing and I wanted to try so no, I'm not bashing her because 1) Molly bashing it's overused. 2) Since I'm bashing Ron and Arthur it would be hilarious when they discover that our favorite hero is banging his mom/wife. 3) She will be WAY prettier in this story than in cannon so imagine a red-headed milf with a round big and round ass and huge tits instead of a fat middle-aged woman. 4) She was always nice to Harry in cannon and I like her!**

**2º:(Yes I like to use numeration on things so sue me XD) I was thinking of making a new fic since I'm getting new ideas every day for this one so it would be like that:**

**Code geassxinFAMOUS**

**Summary: Imagine if Lelouch was actually a conductor for concrete and he trained with it? What would happen if he trained with Todoh when he came to japan and Sayoko after they were rescued by the Ashford? What if his sister knew about his schemes against the empire and choose to help him? What if she didn't lost her sight and was a master engineer? LelouchxHarem.**

**I was planning for the Harem to be; Viletta, Kaguya, Euphemia (Wincest for the lols!), Cornelia, C.C, Milly, Shirley, Kallen and Nina. Yes I know the Harem is big but Code Geass is a serious anime and I plan to make the fic too, the only changes will be that Lelouch will own Britannia from the beginning (he will still have his geass), he will be smarter and less prideful (which I think it made lose terribly in the last arc for first season I which I don't remember the name), He will have friends in the right places, he will flirt with the girls and more important he will be BADASS!**

**So send your reviews and tell me if you want the Code Geass fic together with King of Sand or after I have a few more chapters. Keep in mind that I will bring it anyways the only question is; latter or sooner? Since I don't have much writhing experience right now and it can change on the future.**

**Anyways that was all so until next time!**

**M.O.E out!**


End file.
